


Storm

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko thinks it's cute how Atsushi is the biggest out of all of them, and yet, he's still scared of a little thunder and rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Murasakibara Atsushi acted like a child.

A large, sweets addicted child.

It was to be expected that he was afraid of something.

What he was not expecting that something to be, was thunder.

The first time he had noticed it was on the way home from practice.

The streets had been flooded and so, he had gone home with Teiko’s large center.

Holding hands the whole way as the rain pelted them and the thunder sounded around them both.

The second time, had been summer vacation.

The team had taken a trip to the beach.

Off the coast there was a storm.

No one but he had noticed the largest among them jump as the sounds of thunder floated across the waves.

Kuroko Tetsuya, would call such a reaction, if not so troublesome,

cute.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ironies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916545) by [Kaze_Amaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_Amaya/pseuds/Kaze_Amaya)




End file.
